User blog:Gameboyz829/MSNTM
I'm just doing this for fun. My Sims's Next Top Model is a competition series. It parodies America's Next Top Model. > indicates that they are sitting down with a BG which is a green screen behind them and talking about what happened recently. Cycle 1 Episode 1 Roxie: Throughout my life, i've been a model. I've always wanted to give the oppurtunity to young girls everywhere. That's why I created My Sims's Next Top Model. After thousands of auditions we chose 32 girls to come to Modern Sims City to compete to be in the house. Modern Sims City "32 Girls are here in Modern Sims City to be in the house" Violet: My name is Violet and I'm very nervous yet excited at the same time. Renee: I'm Renee and I'm SUPER EXCITED!!!! Brandi: '''I'm Brandi. I'm not here to make friends. I'm here for one thing and that's to be My Sim's Next Top Model. '''In The Van > Raven: So yeah we were in the van talking,introducing ourselves and then Brandi was talking Poppy saying that she's too annoying. In The Van Brandi: So what is with your ponytails? Poppy: I LOVE THEM! I LOVE EVERYTHING CUTE! CUTE IS SO... Brandi: '''You need to stop. You are getting on my nerves. Everyone is like > '''Maria: Brandi didn't need to say that in Poppy. She should keep her opinions to herself. 32 Girls in a room. Mr. Travis and Ms. Blaine are in the room 32 Girls: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! > Dolly: There was Mr. Travis who was looking mighty fine and Ms. Blaine who knows how to WORK! Mr. Travis: Hello girls, Roxie will be hear in a minute. I just wanted to tell you that.... Roxie: Hey! 32 Girls: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! > Dolly: And then Roxie came out! She is fabulous! Roxie: Hey girls. Out of thousands of girls we picked you as a semi-finalist. Now let's see you guys do your fierceest pose now! Everyone poses Roxie: ''' I will see you guys later. Bye girls! '''Mr. Travis: So we will take your picture. Everyone takes a picture. Ms. Blaine: Let's see your walk. Sapphire walks Ms. Blaine: Loosen up. Violet walks Ms. Blaine: Longer steps,longersteps. You look like you're marching. Noelle walks > Noelle: I know I don't have the best runway walk. Ms. Blaine: It looks like there's no circulation with you body Ms. Blaine imitates Noelle's walk. In casting room Sapphire comes in > Sapphire: Hi i'm Sapphire I'm 18 years old and I'm from Candypalooza. I would describe myself as fun and well fun ha ha! Roxie: So it says hear that you like glow sticks. Sapphire: Yes I do. I always bring them all the time. > Sapphire: I hope I can make it. I have a young fresh face and I think I can do this. Roxie: Her personality is great. Mr. Travis: I just don't think she's tall enough. And her walk was alright. Ms. Blaine: '''Yeah I'm gonna need to fix that. Sylvia comes in '''Sylvia: Hi! I'm Sylvia I'm 22 years old and I'm from The Uncharted Isle. Roxie: I love your skin. Its flawless. Sylvia: Well thank you. Roxie: So it says here that you're smart. Sylvia: Yes I am. I've gone to Simvard and I have been 1st Place in a Spelling Bee. > Sylvia: I hope I can make it. I've been studying my whole life but now I want to model. Brandi comes in Brandi: I'm Brandi, 19 and from MorcuCorp. Roxie: So it says you have a problem with your skin. Brandi: Yeah "cries" I'm really dark and I just feel "sniffs" ugly. Roxie: Do you know why I picked you? Its because of your skin. When i saw you, I saw this dark,chocolate beautiful girl. > Brandi: I can't have anyone take it. I just can't. Renee comes in Roxie: So it says here that you have a disorder was is that. Renee: I have a disorder called Pigified. Its an obbesion of pigs. I go a little crazy. > Renee: I take my vitamins everyday and I hope this won't affect me. Roxie: Her smile is stunning. Ms. Blaine: And she is MAAAJOR in her walking. Mr. Travis: She could be commercial, not sure about couture. More people come in. Roxie: So why do you want to win? Noelle: I want to be you. I want to do the photos,the runway. Sandra: I really want this to just have fun you know? DJ Candy: I can dance. "Dances" Other people dance Rhonda comes in Rhonda: HEY!!! I'M HERE!!! I'm Rhonda and i'm a Plus Size model! Whoo Hoo! Roxie: Its cool to see you're proud of what you are and not taking it as a negative. Rhonda walks Rhonda leaves Roxie: She's look very.. Ms. Blaine: That was something. Love her walk. Has spunk. Mr. Travis & Mrs. Blaine are standing in a room. Mr. Travis: Well, hello ladies. 32 Girls: Hi. Mr. Travis: Well, we're gonna have a cut right now. The 32 Girls are shocked > Maria: '''OMG! We're having a cut. A cut! I'm so nervous. '''Mr. Travis: Only 20 of you will move on to the next round. > Noelle: I know I made it. I know it. Mr. Travis: There is alist that shows 20 girls. Those girls will be moving on to the next level Ms. Blaine: And the rest are going "Boop" back to reality. Mr. Travis & Ms. Blaine: 3,2,1 GO!!!! "The girls run to see the list" Category:Blog posts